


Dark Relevations

by Angelhart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Dark, F/M, Hurt, In Character, Miko - Freeform, inuyasha - Freeform, kikyo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelhart/pseuds/Angelhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kikyo has an encounter with her nemisis. One she won't so easily forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Relevations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [narqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narqueen/gifts).



AUTHOR: Angelhart   
GENRE: angst   
STORY: one shot   
STATUS: complete   
RATING: T   
DISCLAIMER: InuYasha ©2000 Rumiko Takahashi/Shogakukan - Yomiuri TV - Sunrise All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

 

* * *

 

 

She was looking down upon them. They didn't know. Inuyasha didn't know. The wind was in her favor as it played with her raven hair. It wasn't scents that were carried on the wind that gave her information. It was the energies that traveled with it.

It amused her now to think that they were so much alike. Both relying on their special senses to read the world.

_At that time I just wanted to be loved. At that time I didn't know what it even meant…_

She was with him now. Her reincarnation. Sitting next to him by the fire. A young, innocent and foolish girl that knew nothing of the dangers in this world. Was it her soul, a part of it that still remained inside that girl, that drew him to her? Or was it something else? Something new?

_It should have been me,_ she thought pained. But that world he had created now was not something she would fit in.

It seemed unfair that he was still alive and she… she was not… What was she even? _A vengeful spirit?_ She mused humorously. Someone who lived on borrowed time. _On borrowed souls._

Kikyo placed her right hand on her chest. The vision of them – happy – far beneath her, hurt. _But at least not having a heart means it cannot be broken,_ she thought bitterly. _This body is hollow…_

But it still hurt, nonetheless.

She heard his voice long before she felt his energy, or perhaps that he allowed her to feel it. His barriers growing stronger each time they met.

"It stings, doesn't it?" he asked her mockingly. "To be replaced."

She didn't look back, ignoring the ghostly voice that had no other purpose but being there to taunt her. Yet his words did touch something inside of her. Her eyes still on the scenery below of where she stood. Yes, it did stung. The hatred she had felt for the man, this half demon man, had been diverted to the owner of that voice, but jealousy had taken its place where once her heart felt love. Envy.

Maybe a body without a heart wasn't capable of love anymore…

The voice chuckled at her reaction, or better said, lack thereof.

"Men easily succumb to a pretty new face. You thought your hanyou lover was an exception on the matter? How delightfully ignorant of you."

She felt something. A touch as light as a breeze. When she turned around, expecting him to be there, she was just staring at the trees and bushes. Lowering her gaze she did notice one tentacle moving to twist itself around her ankle. Before it could she grabbed one of her arrows and jabbed it in the appendage. A part tore right off and that part disintegrated within a view seconds. The other remaining part withdrew itself following it with her eyes she noticed that the one attached to it was now standing beside her.

"Do you honestly think that would hurt me?"

This was not some decoy that was standing next to her on her right. This was the real demon. His foul energy almost nauseating. It even rudely tried to capsulate her own.

_Naraku_

He wore the baboon pelt as a decadent robe, but he wasn't wearing the usual mask that went with his outfit. The face of a man was looking at her. Dark eyes full of malevolence and an evil smirk upon handsome young features.

"There was a time I reveled in you looking at me with those delightful doe eyes."

She turned away from him.

"Turning your back on me, Kikyo?" " The emphasis pronunciation of her name was like a twisted version seduction.

"I am not afraid of you, Onigumo." She emphasized his name as well. His real name. Not the name he gave himself or the name that belonged to the human body he had occupied and claimed as his own.

"Still clinging to that?"

"You stalk me like a man consumed by lust. This verifies what you try to deny. That Onigumo's mortal heart still resides within you. As for that I am not afraid of you. You try and convince everyone of your full demons status, but you cannot fool me, Naraku. You are merely a hanyou, still bound by mortal emotions. You cannot lay a hand on me, therefor I have no reason to fear you."

There was a dark chuckle beside her. "I admit I cannot kill you. _Yet_. But, I can _touch_ you. This heart, this human heart, filled with a craving for female flesh, your flesh, allows me to be most intimate with you. _If_ I so desire."

She turned her head to look at him and smirked. "I doubt you can even manage such an act."

The corners of his lips turned into a grin as well. "Is that an offering?"

Kikyo turned her head away from him again. "I have no interest in the perversion of men."

"Yet you were so eager to spread your legs for the dog fifty years ago."

She turned around to face him. "So what are you going to defile me with?" Kikyo narrowed her eyes at him. " You are nothing more than borrowed flesh. Can you withstand the thought of a body part touching me that isn't really yours?"

But her words didn't have the desired effect. The grin on his face remained as he remarked: "Speaks the dead priestess made out of clay. When I strip you of this borrowed flesh all that remains is a damaged hurt little soul. One that I will devour."

She had not seen the two tentacles that had slithered over the ground to move behind her. She was too late to act when they wrapped around her and reeled her in like a fish on a hook. Her feet just hovering above the ground she was held there in front of him. Her arms pressed tight to her body and not allowing her room to wiggle them free.

She stared at him with defiance not allowing him to amuse himself over the slight fear that had filled her the moment she realized she was caught. Her body did tense when she felt the touch of a third tentacle on her body like the touch of a snake as it slid over kimono until it reached skin. Then as a sick perverted mimic of a lovers touch it slid down underneath and she was disgusted by it as much as horrified when she felt it feeling her up. The rough appendage slithering over her breasts.

All the while the demon was smirking at her amused by her instinct reaction to twist herself out of his grip. It made his victory over her body all the sweeter. "I must admit," he spoke, "Over time my appetite for pleasure has altered somewhat. Let's say... expanded. The entertainment of carnal pleasures belongs in the world of men. My embodiment doesn't fit that category anymore. I have no need for it. To satiate my cravings I must be resourceful. My needs are far more complicated."

He had pulled her closer, his face was now inches away from hers. Malice written all over his features. A hand reached out and took hold of her chin, forcing her to look in his eyes.

"For example," he continued as he held her hateful gaze, "I take great pleasure in seeing you writhe like this. But then again, rape isn't an act of love, now is it? It is all a display of power."

She could feel it. His touch, every caress with that unhuman like body part as it slid over her skin. This borrowed flesh, made from clay and bones somehow enabled her to feel everything he did to her and it made her even more determined to get herself free from his grasp. It was impossible to remain emotionless if your body was still able to feel.

"Be careful now," the demon laughed, "if you make noises like that, I might think that you actually enjoy this."

She stopped moving, realizing it would only amuse him more. Her grunts in her efforts to escape had unwantedly left her mouth. She was a shrine maiden. She wouldn't allow herself to become a demon's plaything.

The irritation of her sudden submissive state was apparent as she looked at his face. The tentacle slid upwards and wound itself around her neck like a serpent, but there was hardly any pressure from it. She could see the strain in his face as he did a pitiful attempt to strangle her. And she defied him again, holding his gaze and suddenly laughing.

"Naraku, the half demon, cannot slay a human maiden. How pathetic."

But to her shock she suddenly felt a tongue invading her open mouth. Lips pressing hard against hers. A new struggle started, an ironic instinct to fight for air, even though her state of being had no need for oxygen to survive.

When he did pull away she was actually speechless and she couldn't react as he chuckled while witnessing her surprised look. "Why do I need to slay something, that is already dead?" The demon licked his lips provocatively. "And death never did taste sweeter."

He threw her aside and she fell onto the grass. Her arrows falling out of the quiver due to the blow as her body collided with earth's soil. She looked up to see him approaching her and towering over her.

Fear. It was strange, it was human, something she had not felt for a really long time. A faint memory that surfaced as she looked at the face of her nemesis.

"The game we started fifty years ago, it seems, is far from over. I am looking forward to its next installment." And with those words he turned around and walked away.

In a quick movement she reached for her bow that was lying in the grass nearby. Within seconds she had grabbed one of the arrows that was closest to her and was aiming towards the demon, only to notice that he wasn't anywhere to be found.

His evil laughter filling the air around her and slowly fading into the sounds of the cicadas.

It took her several minutes before she lowered her bow.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: my first attempt in writing a Naraku/Kikyo ficlet. This short story was create for the birthday of my tumblr friend @narqueen who enjoys this pairing very much. She is an expert in writing dark and angsty fanfiction that preferably evolves around Naraku. You can find her amazing stories here at FFNet [ u/5443169/narqueen ]


End file.
